You can run, but you can't hide
by RTthe
Summary: This story takes place after the 3rd book. Max and the Flock are on a new adventure to Washington where they only just realise how famous they actually are. ...Rubbish summary but i hope the story will be better! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, okay so this is my first ever FanFiction story, please give me support, advise and some of your ideas that i could use in the story. I would like to give a shout out to Krrosec, Flameco68 and Fangrules. You guys have helped me so much :D and i very much appreciate it. **

MAX POV

We must have been flying for about five hours, we are heading towards Washington. Personally, I don't have a clue why. The Voice inside my head is telling me to go there.

So I was reified when we found an empty cave that was big enough to fit all six, my mistake, plus one, Total. So yeah it was big enough to fit all seven of us in.

Before the Flock had started to settle down, Iggy and Fang had gathered together some sticks and stones to make a small camp fire to keep us all warm and toasty in the night. And we managed to catch a couple of desert rats that just happen to be the only real food source around here.

We done our group hand stack and I watched the others go lay down and try to get a good night's sleep.

"I'll take second watch," I said to Fang quietly. He looked at me like I said something wrong.

"You need to sleep. I'll take second," Fang replied.

"I said I would take it before you said it, so I will take second watch thank you," I gave a smug smile.

"Fine, we'll have second watch together,"

"Fang, no, you-"

"Just shut up else there's no point, you know I won't budge." And yes, he was right. That did shut me up. I shuffled in my seating positing to make it a little more comfy for me. But that is quite hard when you are sitting on an uneven cave floor.

I had been staring into the fire for a few minutes now. When I looked away, the image was burned into my retinas, and I was blinded for a while. I blinked continuously to try to get the image out of my eyes.

I heard Fang chuckle. He had turned his head away from his laptop screen so he was looking at me. The blue glow of the laptop screen highlighted the contours on his skin. He had his rare smile pasted on his face. He turned back so he was facing the laptop screen, clicked a few buttons, shut the laptop screen lid and walked over to me.

He sat down next to me on my right. Oh this was not going to end well... I felt a little confused about this. Why did he just come and sit next to me?

I sat with legs pulled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around them in attempt to keep warm. My hair has grown since I last cut a length of it off. It was almost down to my elbow when I was hunched up like this.

Fang must have seen me shiver because he pulled out his left wing and placed at around my back.

"Your Voice said anything new?" He asked from out of the blue.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p". "Well, except from saying 'go to Washington'. It's is like having the voice of a sat nav in your head. But worse."

"Anything else that the Voice is saying?" He questioned me.

"Nope," I said, popping the "p", again. I didn't look directly at Fang because I knew if I did, he would say there is something else isn't there. I also didn't look directly at him because I wouldn't be able to look away from his dark, bottomless eyes. My body was tense; I always had to be on guard. Protect the Flock, my family.

"What has been happening on your blog?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation up.

"Oh, not much. I have over a million viewers now. Who knows where they are coming from," he said.

"Cool." I looked at him accidently. I found that he had been staring at me the whole time. "Why are you staring at me? It is kind of creepy, you know?" I whispered, trying not to wake the flock.

"I stare at you with the same reason why you stare at me," he said, stating the obvious. I didn't want this conversation to carry on because I didn't even want to think of where it was going.

**Please R&R guys, it means so much to me. I am going away for a couple of days and I wont have internet access and i would just love to come home with loads of e-mails waiting to be read. :D Thank you if you do R&R and you don't know how much it means to me. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, I woke up the next morning with my head resting on Fangs lap. I quickly shuffled away and glanced at the Flock. They were all still sleeping but Fang, annoyingly, was awake. He had seen me sleep like that. I felt my cheeks flush with redness. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the cave. I said 'I'll be one minute' to Fang silently. I unfolded my wings and jumped off the edge of the cliff. _Ahh. _It felt so good to stretch my wings. I don't know what I was particularly looking for, I guess I just wanted to get away and be on myself.

I still had plenty on my mind after all that happened in Germany. For starters, I won the battle between Omega and I, well technically won the battle before Jeb had told me Omega's only fault. Secondly, I found out that my real mother and father are the people who I wanted and then it turns out I didn't want one because of what he done to us. And finally, being apart from the rest of my flock for such a long time, I really don't understand how I coped with half of my flock.

I landed on a nearby tree; I could still see the cave from here. I noticed a tall dark silhouette in the entrance on the cave.

Fang.

What was he looking for? _Hum…_ I will never know.

I jumped down from the tree branch and landed heavily on my feet, using my wings to balance me.

_Oh crap!_

Straight into a puddle of mud. _Urgh_. Well… I guess it could have been worse. A Flyboy or an Eraser could have jumped out at me.

_Ari._

A sudden tear ripped out from my tear ducts and I wiped it away instantly. I killed him once and then he had died in my arms. Only a few days ago now. A second tear fell from my eyes, I tried to wipe it away, but they kept of coming.

In total embarrassment and sadness, I couldn't stand on my own two feet no longer. My knees clasped and I sank to the ground. Completely forgetting about the puddle that I was standing in.

"Fuck sake!" I shouted accidently. I done a quick 360 and then jolted my head up to the cave where the flock were staying. Fang was still standing in the entrance; he was looking in my direction. I stood up looking at Fang and he jerked his head so he was staring directly at me.

He pushed himself off the cliff and unfolded his black wings. He glided his way over to where I was standing.

The tree shook as he landed on the same branch that I did.

"What was the swearing for?" he asked

"Jump down and you'll find out," I looked up at him wondering if he is actually stupid enough to jump down when he doesn't know what is down here.

I grabbed hold of the branch above my head and hovered a little so I could get my leg over, to stand up. I shook my legs one at a time to try to get some excess mud off. Turns out most of it had already dried. I sighed and flew up to the next branch up to stand next to Fang. I really don't understand how tall he is getting; he is literally towering over me now. God, I feel like a complete midget next to him. I moved my head to look at him.

"Why did you come down here? No-one is watching the flock." I said, breaking the silence.

He looked down at me and laughed, "Are you getting shorter?"

I punched him playfully in the arm and spoke, "No."

"Ow,"

"You are just, annoyingly, getting taller. But I might be getting stronger if that actually hurt you." I jumped up in the air to fly back to the cave but fang grabbed hold of my ankle and I got pulled back down.

"What is it Fang?" I sighed.

"I wanna know why you are leaving. We have been away from each other for so long and you wanna fly back to the cave?" He looked away from my eyes, "Max," he looked back at me, "I missed you so much and I am so, so sorry for leaving you before. I made a huge terrible mistake to have a go at you like I did and I will always regret it." He sighed and looked straight on ahead.

At that point, I hugged him and whispered, "It wasn't just your mistake. It was mine too. It was my fault for bringing Ari alone in the first place. I didn't know you would react like that though. Sorry." I could count on one hand how many times I have actually said the word 'sorry'.

Slowly, a pair of stiff arms wrapped around me making me feel so safe and secure. I never wanted to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM MAXIMUM RIDE (unless they are the characters that i make myself). AND I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON. ... ****L**

**Hey, I am so, so sorry that I posted my 2****nd**** chapter week and weeks after my 1****st**** chapter went up. I didn't really have much time to write because I was up to my shoulders in homework. I am being extra kind and hopefully going to get this chapter in a couple of days or today if I write enough. But be warned, I am kind of ill at the moment and I really don't feel too good so this chapter might suck... and yeah, that I have posted this chapter weeks and weeks after my 2nd and I am disappointed in myself for holding this story up. It is the half-term now so I am going to try to write more and finish this chapter.**

**Also, in the reviews it would be so helpful if you guys left a little story idea, I will read them all and choose the best one that will link in with my plot. :)**

**Thanks, Rockena6 –x Enjoy...**

"Nudge, wake up honey," Everyone else was awake already but of course, Nudge was having a lie in. "Nudge? Please just wake up!" I was nudging her quite violently, but she was being a lazy so and so like she is. Nudge is rather strange if you think about it. At night, she wants to stay up and she doesn't want to go to sleep. But, when it comes to waking Nudge, her dreams don't want to change the channel.

"FIRE!!" Iggy shouted around where Nudge's ear was. Nudge almost jumped up. With her head bash on Iggy's chin, making Nudge cry out in agony and Iggy mutter a few extra-colourful words and hold his jaw tightly.

"Oi! Cummon guys! Please behave. Iggy, that was really unnecessary and Nudge, you really shouldn't sleep in,"

"What! Unnecessary?! She needed to wake up didn't she?" Iggy complained. He was looking in my direction and I find that a little freaky how a blind kid does that...

"Just drop it, Ig. It's over now. 'Kay, we really gotta get on our way to Washington now. So this is your last chance to go to the loo or anything 'cause, we are looking at, at least, a five hour flight ahead of us." I looked around at my flock and saw Total trot off to a corner of the cave and lift his hind leg. I turned away to give him some privacy.

Angel giggled slightly.

_Just because I actually let people have their privacy, doesn't mean that you shouldn't. Get out of my head. And do it now!_

I gave a serious look at Angle and I felt here leave my head.

"All ready to go now? Total?" I asked. Total was coming back towards us.

"Yes, very much ready now."

I stepped to the edge of the cave entrance and unfolded my wings. I jumped, knowing the rest of the Flock were doing the same thing that I was doing. Smiling. Only smiling because I knew that we were finally going travelling again. I pushed myself upwards with big down stroke which kind of hurt. It proves that I need to be flying more if that hurt, I mean, that was nothing compared to my warp speed. _Ahh… the joys of flying. _

I tilted my left wing ever so slightly downwards to catch a breeze that glided me for a moment.

I looked back at the Flock and they were positioned in our usual 'V' shape that we fly in. And yes, of course, I am the head point of the 'V'. Why's that? You ask, well my friends, it is simple because I am the leader of the Flock; I look after the Flock and it up to me to plan everything and keep everything in order. …She says with a smug smile.

I felt a shadow cast over me and I looked up.

There were possibly about three or four Golden Eagles. And wow, they are stunning. They were flying more in an east-ish direction compared to us. They changed their flight path and were flying in a line with us.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" I yelled to the rest of the flock. They all either 'whooped' with joy or they punched the air. Most of them did both, but Fang. He just gave his signature smile and looked me straight in the eye. He swooped down so he was next to me.

"So they are joining us on our way to Washington?"

"Well, I guess so. I don't know what they are planning to do when we have to walk on the ground." I said.

"Maybe they can hitch a ride on our shoulders. We would get odd looks from people who are passing by though." Fang replied.

"Hum." And I smiled again. "You don't usually talk this much, you know. Who are you and what have you done with the real Fang?" I joked. I would always be able to tell if Fang had been replaced. Just like he had been able to tell when I was replaced my Max II. _Bitch ._Oh..Wait. _Damn! _I basically just called myself a bitch 'cause she is exactly like me. Except I don't offer to cook because I can just burn water, and I Don't offer to fix Nudge's hair in the mornings. No, Na-hah.

I shivered at the memory of being tied up with duck-tape being place over my mouth in the motel room a few months back.

"Max? You alright, Max?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm cool. Just thinking about Max II. Shouldn't have brought it up really, but everything links together doesn't it? I can't just have one good memory and then that's it. It always has to be ruined in some way like Erasers or Flyboys or one of Gazzy's and Iggy's stink bombs. Or when I keep running away." For my own purpose I happened to mumble the last part.

"Hum." Was all he said. I guess he didn't hear the bit I didn't want him to hear. But that's good right? I don't know. Oh man.

**OKAY! OMG I HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! WOOOOOOOOP! :D:D I'm happy.. lol. Damn I got side tracked again. I really, REALLY need to do this essay! I keep getting distracted! Grr.. ;/ oh well. I might actually start on my 4th chapter.**

**Please read these boring author's notes and please, _please _leave a constructive review that I can take into account. **

**A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO…**

**-krrosec**

**-Flameco68**

**-Fangrules**

**-Eagles-Wings12**

**-Bubbley-chan**

**-Rainie16**

**FOR BEING MY FANTASTIC REVIEWERS! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fang P.O.V :)****  
**

I was up at sunrise checking my blog. It takes ages to read through all of these comments. I must get about two hundred and fifty a day. It takes even longer to reply to all of them.

x-x-CrAzY'GuRl-x-x says:

OMG! fang, i love you and the rest of the flock, you are all so brave! please come and visit england, all of your biggest fans are here! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*

Fang says:

Yo, okay dude, chill a little :P The Flock and I could visit England if we fly over that way. We cant just go somewhere where people want us.  
Fly on.

*  
Robsta... says:

wow, u guys r AMAZIN! it must b. must be so kl to b able to fly! wish i hd wings mate. u guys rock!

*

Fang says:

Yo, thanks mate. You probably wouldn't want wings if you knew half of the stuff the White Coats did to us in the School. Urgh, I hate thinking about it.  
Fly on.

*

I couldn't be bothered to reply to any more comments so I left it there. I turned my laptop off and I sat there in silence.

**(A little bit later on)**

The flock were starting to wake up. I had been sitting here for quite a while now and my back was getting numb from leaning against the wall.

"Nudge, wake up honey," Nudge grunted in her sleep in a response to Max.

"Nudge? Please just wake up!" Max was nudging her but she just wouldn't get up.

"FIRE!!" Iggy shouted at Nudge. Nudge shot straight up and her head banged on Iggy's chin, making Nudge cry out in agony and Iggy mutter a few swear words and hold his jaw tightly.

"Oi! Cummon guys! Please behave. Iggy, that was really unnecessary and Nudge, you really shouldn't sleep in,"

"What! Unnecessary?! She needed to wake up didn't she?" Iggy complained.

I could feel myself slipping in to being invisible. I didn't bother to move 'cause I like it when no-one can see me. It's cool to have that power.

"Just drop it, Ig. It's over now. 'Kay, we really gotta get on our way to Washington now. So this is your last chance to go to the loo or anything 'cause, we are looking at, at least, a five hour flight ahead of us."

Max looked around at the flock, her lip twitched slightly and then her eyes went wide. She opened her mouth and I stood up. There was a sudden flood of relief in her eyes.

"All ready to go now? Total?" Max asked. Total was coming back towards where we were all standing or sitting.

"Yes, very much ready now." Total said.

Max stepped to the edge of the cave entrance and unfolded her beautiful range of brown wings. She jumped, and her hair brushed past her face with the force of the wind. One by one the rest of the Flock followed her. I was last to go. It has always been that way. The leader goes first and the second in command goes last. I followed Max's lead and tilted my left wing to catch a breeze that help us when we are flying.

Max looked back at the rest of the Flock and we were all positioned in our usual 'V' shape that we fly in.

Max looked up at the sky above and I automatically looked up as well.

_Stunning. _They are the pros of flying. The king of the sky. The Golden Eagle

There was a flock of them. They were flying in a different direction to us. They changed their flight path and were flying in line with us.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Max yelled to the rest of the flock. Most of them did both, but Fang. He just gave his signature smile and looked me straight in the eye. I swooped down so he was next to me.

"So they are joining us on our way to Washington?"

"Well, I guess so. I don't know what they are planning to do when we have to walk on the ground." She said.

"Maybe they can hitch a ride on our shoulders. We would get odd looks from people who are passing by though." I replied.

"Hum." She smiled again. "You don't usually talk this much, you know. Who are you and what have you done with the real Fang?" I laughed inside my head. I was about to say 'It's the real Fang here, always will be. I saw Max shake her head and close her eyes for a second. I can always tell when something is bothering her.

"Max? You alright, Max?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm cool. Just thinking about Max II. Shouldn't have brought it up really, but everything links together doesn't it? I can't just have one good memory and then that's it. It always has to be ruined in some way like Erasers or Flyboys or one of Gazzy's and Iggy's stink bombs. Or when I keep running away."

..Huh? Did I just hear what I thought I heard? The memory came back to me when we snuck out of the hotel room and we watched the ocean sway in the distance, we watched the waves crash against the short wooden pier we were sitting on. We listened to the sea gulls chattering away in the distance, we listened to our breathing as our lips slowly crashed together. But when she pulled away, she ran back down the pier and flew away. I was left there. I was left there about to punch something because I knew that I had messed up again. Just like the time before this moment when we were in the cave alone and she flew away. I ended up punching the solid rock wall making my knuckles bleed. I watched her fly away both time. I watched her fly both times with tears filling up my eyes and my body feeling heavy. And again, both times I sank down to my knees wishing she would realize how much I love her.

"Hum." I said. I couldn't get myself to say anything else. I guess that's what all of this thinking does to you. You just forget how to speak, when you speak inside your head all the time.

I just wish she knew how I felt. But, who knows, maybe she feels the same way…

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this ******** it really means so much to me if you R&R. Please? :) Thanks to my reviewers especially you guys who have already read and reviewed for chapter 3. Please leave any tips on how I could improve this story. Just to let you know, the next chapter that I will post is going to be in Max's P.O.V.**

**Love you reviewers and I give virtual cookies to you all!**

**Sheppard's pie & mushroom risotto.**

**-Rockena6 x **

**[click the little green button… you know you want to :P ;) ]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, it's me again, just gonna bore all you readers out there with my author's note...**

**I would really, really love to have more reviewers but I don't know if that is even possible. To all reviewers at the moment, please tell your friends about my story, post a link to this story on one of your stories and I will do the same for you! :D In my other chapters that I have yet to post, in the author's notes I will be doing a Top Reviewer, you can become top reviewer by either posting a review for every chapter that I write or leaving a really useful review like one with constructive criticism or a good twist in the story. **

**Oh look. I got sidetracked from my homework again. Grr... it is geography this time. Woo.**

**Enjoy... x **

We had been flying for three hours now and we had almost arrived at our destination: Washington. I am more excited than nervous about what will happen in Washington. Who knows why? Not me!

The whole Flock had been silent for at least an hour and a half; someone just had to break it.

"Maaaax?!" Nudge whined.

"Whhaaaat?!" I said, mimicking her tone.

"I'm hungry," Nudge chirped.

I sighed, "You're always hungry Nudge,"

"I'm hungry as well Max," Angel chimed in.

"Yeah, so am I," Oh look, Gazzy thought he would put more pressure on me. Grr.

I scanned the ground for any forest on unpopulated area ready to land.

Ah-ha! There. I nodded at Fang and I angled myself down towards the ground, slowly losing altitude.

They were all talking among themselves, but I could hear my name being called occasionally.

The noise was following me so I knew that I didn't have to look back to see that they were all preparing to land.

Whoa... That sounds like a captain on an aeroplane talking to the passengers. 'Prepare to land. Seatbelts on' and _BAM!_ The back wheels of the plane touch the ground causing friction between the tires and the runway with smoke escaping from them. Then another _BAM _almost a second after the first but this time it are the front wheels that have landed. But no. With us it is just a sneaker pounding running stop.

Anyway... As we all landed in the deserted area we all stretched our muscles because we had been flying for so long they had started to cramp up in our legs and arms.

We walked a little distance until the forest came to an end.

"Right," I said. "Somewhere to eat..." I looked around the place and studied the people. A good thing about the people is that there aren't too many around this area. I spotted a fairly empty restaurant which also had a seating area outside.

Bonus.

I told the others where I was thinking of heading, they all agreed with me thinking that it was at a reasonable enough standard for our liking. You know 'cause the desert rat and fishing in trash cans can come at a price. Not many people do it because, well, it is too upgraded for them.

We asked for a table for seven to be seated outside. Partly for the reason of being able to do a U & A as quickly as possible and partly for the reason of it being a rather nice day and we didn't was to suffer majorly inside.

I pulled out a chair and so did Fang who decided to sit next to me on my right. He is my right hand man isn't he?

I smiled at that thought and felt six other pairs of eyes fall on me.

"What? Can't I just chat to the thing inside my head?" Lie. My lies are smooth. "Sit down, you look weird just standing."

They sat, none of them making any comments.

A few minutes later a red headed waitress came over to us and handed us our menus. I hated her straight away. I didn't look at Fang, I knew that he would be staring at her and that would make me up-chuck in the nearest trash can.

"Max?" A small voice asked.

"Yeah Ange?"

"Do you still have your Max Ride card?" She said.

"Yes, I do. So that means you can get as much you guys like," I still had no idea where this money was coming from or who was even paying for it.

We all knew what we were ordering. I was 'still trying to find something' just so I wouldn't have to call the waitress over. Fang done it instead.

"Miss, we're ready to order," He said, trying to be polite. She better brace herself, she didn't know what was coming her way.

She got out her pencil and little pad of paper, "Fire your orders,"

Fang went first, "I'll have two double cheese burgers, minus the pickle in the burger, two portions of fries, large fanta and a side of garlic bread." She looked gob-smacked and her eyes were wide while she was writing down Fang's order.

She looked at me when she was done.

"I'll have the same please but keep the pickles, thanks. Iggy?" I looked over at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Err... two chicken pitas, salad, double fries, a diet coke," Iggy finished looking in the waitresses direction. "Oh! And ketchup! Never forget that,"

The waitress nodded and added the ketchup to her list.

"Max? Can I have the same as you?"

"Yeah sure," The waitress heard our conversation and she probably added 'X2' next to my order.

She looked at Gazzy and Angel and smiled.

"We want the same thing right?" Angel asked Gazzy and he nodded. "Please can we get two kids chicken buckets... each, with double fries and one of them purple fruit shoot thingys."

The waitress looked at out order and looked back at us. "Are you sure this, erm, isn't a little too much for you?"

"No it's fine. Seriously." I sad with a fake smile plastered on my face. And with that she walked away still looking at the paper in her hands. She shook her head as if it would clear the moment.

We finished our meals in a good thirty minutes flat, I paid for it. Well I didn't really pay for it but I felt sorry for who ever has to. Then we carried on walking our way around.


End file.
